Confrontación directa
by nellyhatakk
Summary: Renamon, está convencida de que los digimons no se enamoran. Pero si es así, entonces ¿Que es ese sentimiento tan diferente y confuso que alberga por Impmon? El lord demonio está seguro de tener la respuesta, y no la dejará escapar, hasta hacérsela saber. **Lemon.


Renamon, se deslizaba silenciosamente sobre los tejados de las casas de Shinjuku. Escondida entre las sombras que se proyectaban gracias a la lechosa luz de la luna, era invisible al ojo de cualquier posible espectador.

Avanzaba sin rumbo fijo con el corazón acelerado, tentada muchas veces a mirar hacia la dirección de donde venía, intentaba estar alerta ante cualquier posible amenaza, pero el ruido sordo que ahora se apoderaba de su mente no se lo permitía, se desplazaba veloz mientras se alejaba a conciencia de la zona residencial a cada salto que daba.

No se detuvo hasta que consideró estar lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de su compañera humana, en lo que no sabía, era el inicio del parque industrial del distrito vecino. Subió hasta la parte alta de lo que parecía ser el techo de una gran construcción en obra negra, se recargo en una fría viga de acero que le erizó el pelaje, se cruzó de brazos y cerro sus ojos para sumergirse en una profunda meditación.

No lo logró.

Cerrar sus ojos y desconectar sus sentidos solo la hacía evocar el evento que había ocurrido un par de horas atrás y por el que irracionalmente había terminado emprendiendo carrera. Relajó su postura y deslizó su espalda sobre la viga para terminar sentada con las piernas cruzadas, escondiendo su rostro entre sus enormes manos.

"– _¡¿Y tú porque te metes en lo que no te importa?! ¡Tonta impertinente!"_

La voz del digimon demonio llego a su mente.

"–_Sabes que me importas, sé que algo te aflige Impmon, lo veo en tus ojos."_

El eco de su propia voz estaba también recriminándole, que de no haberse entrometido en los asuntos del otro, nada de aquello habría pasado.

Pero se estaba mintiendo, no fue el evento de hace unas horas el detonante del caos que afligía su ser, la encrucijada se remontaba tiempo atrás, mucho tiempo atrás. Lo de hace una horas no fue la causa, sino la mera consecuencia.

Y es que en el fondo, ella lo sabía. Sabía que aquella sensación de comodidad y entendimiento que la rodeaba cada que estaba con ese pequeño diablillo que siempre se metía en problemas, iba más allá del vínculo que tenía por cualquiera de sus otros amigos. Era diferente.

Lo supo cuando lo vio recibir una paliza de Indramon. Lo confirmo cuando lo reconoció al verlo por primera vez en su etapa mega. Lo acepto cuando arriesgó a Rika y así misma, de quedar varadas en el Digimundo solo para traerlo de regreso. Lo notaba cada que estaban juntos, cuando entrenaban a escondidas después de pasar semanas aburridos sin amenazas del Digimundo, cuando reían, cuando se insultaban. Y no pudo ocultarlo, hace un momento cuando no soportaba verlo en un estado diferente al de su pintoresca forma de ser.

Sabía desde el principio que había algo diferente, pero nunca se había dado a la labor de ponerle un adjetivo a aquel sentimiento extraño e indescifrable. Simplemente lo asimiló, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo y del Digimundo. Sin embargo, desde hacía muchas lunas, pensar en ese problemático camarada suyo, se había convertido en una actividad malsana y recurrente que su mente comenzaba a convertir en un hábito incomprensible.

Bajo sus largas orejas, y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

Ya no era consiente de cuánto tiempo había pasado en el mundo real, los años pasaban muy rápido. Solo sabía que Rika ahora era casi tan alta como ella, que asistía a una institución educativa diferente a la de antes, a la que llamaba preparatoria y que por sus innumerables deberes y responsabilidades, ya casi no veía a los otros Tamers más allá de los llamados de alerta a los que era su obligación acudir. Sin embargo, cuando los un día salvadores del mundo se rencontraban, parecía que no existía lazo más fuerte que su camaradería.

Los niños dejaban de ser niños.

Pero los digimons no crecen de la misma forma que los humanos. Claro que cambian, aprenden cosas, absorben información, algunos maduran, evolucionan incluso. Pero en el fondo serán siempre los mismos, no pueden cambiar el código base en su programación, por el cual se rige su vida entera.

Y Renamon siempre será Renamon, sin importar si pueda correr en cuatro patas, o si puede andar en dos mientras sujeta un enorme pincel para transmutar conjuros. Por eso, para ella Impmon siempre será Impmon, aunque en ocasiones le saque la estatura y la mire hacia abajo con ojos de cinismo y superioridad. Bastaba con mirar a sus verdes ojos para saber que esa sensación de reconocimiento mutuo jumas se desvanecería.

Y se frustraba por ello.

Porque los digimons no se enamoran, no lo necesitan según ella. Tampoco se mandan flores, ni se escriben cartas de amor. Y si lo hicieran, ella estaba segura de que sería la excepción de la regla. Se lo repetía siempre. Se había vuelto un mantra.

Su casi inexistente lado irracional, culpaba a la abuela de su Tamer, que en ocasiones le pedía que se sentara a su lado a ver en la televisión lo que la anciana le explicaba, eran novelas de época.

– _¡Que hermoso es tener a alguien especial, en quien pensar!_

Había exclamado la abuela en una ocasión, con ojos soñadores y anhelantes que seguramente rememoraban tiempos mejores. Renamon no quiso ser mal educada y como no sabía exactamente que responder, se limitó a decir que ella siempre pensaba en la seguridad de Rika.

–_No me refiero a eso, Renamon. Sé que tú eres una chica. Dime, ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez de algún valiente caballero?_– le preguntó soñadora la anciana.

¿Caballero? Ella no conocía a ningún caballero, bueno, solo a Gallantmon si lo pensaba bien, pero ¿porque habría de enamorarse de él? ¿Podía enamorase si quiera? Divago un poco, pero llego a la conclusión de que eso sería una locura, los digimons no se enamoran, y si así fuera no lo haría de Guillmon, la sola idea le resultaba tan ridícula que le hacía gracia.

"_Si acaso solo podría ser de… Impmon"_ Ya no le causo gracia, porque la revelación le fue tan certera que podría jurar, era pronunciada por alguien más, como si de una verdad absoluta se tratase.

"–_Los digimons no nos enamoramos señora, con su permiso_". No dijo más en esa lejana tarde. Y fue la primera vez durante toda su estancia en la casa de la familia Nonaka, que Renamon consideró que pasar tanto tiempo en el mundo humano quizá, estaba haciendo mella en su base de datos. Porque estaba segura que pensar tanto en Impmon, no era normal.

Pero aquella charla era tan remota y alejada de la situación en que ahora se encontraba; sola, avergonzada, escondida en ningún lugar y sin ganas de volver, miro sus garras como si aquello fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Tenía miedo, miedo de haber arruinado aquel vinculo de amistad con sus imprudentes acciones, miedo de que Impmon ya no la mirara como antes, y miedo a que esos sentimientos extraños y abrumadores que sentía por el otro fuesen dolorosamente unilaterales.

Permaneció en letanía hasta que el sonido inconfundible de un aleteo que se acercaba a gran velocidad la obligo a ponerse de pie, cruzo sus brazos y relajo su rostro, escondiéndose bajo su impávida careta de siempre.

– ¡Quien te crees tú, zorra maleducada, para dejarme con la palabra en la boca! – El reclamo llego incluso antes de que aquel bribón pudiese siquiera aterrizar. – Como te atreves a tratar así al gran Beelzemon? – Ahora si lo tenía frente a ella, pero obviando su actual diferencia de alturas, no se tomó la molestia ni de levantar su rostro.

–Yo no tengo porque que pedirte permiso para ir a ningún lado. –

– ¡Ahora me vas explicar porque hiciste lo de hace rato!– Su voz sonaba ronca y fiera. Estaba molesto y Renamon sintió un vacío en el pecho, no tenía ánimo de justificarse, no sabía cómo hacerlo, ni siquiera así misma.

–No lo sé…– fue su única respuesta, se quedó en silencio unos segundos, solo oyendo la ruidosa respiración del otro. – lo… lamento, si mis acciones te ofendieron o molestaron, no se repetirá.

– ¡¿Porque diablos te disculpas?!

– ¡Porque no sé qué más decir! – Ahora si lo miro a los ojos. – No sé por qué te bese, no sé qué siento por ti, ni desde cuando lo siento… – _pero es obvio, que no es reciproco. _Quiso añadir.

Beelzemon se quedó callado, y luego soltó una estruendosa carcajada, rio con fuerza y con gracia de verdad, y Renamon no podía creerlo, quería golpearlo, pero sabía que no podría, él podía digievolucionar a voluntad a su etapa Mega y a ella aun le costaba mucho llegar siquiera a Ultra sin la presencia de Rika, maldijo a su suerte, poco a poco la risa del otro fue disminuyendo hasta que solo quedo en su rostro una sonrisa socarrona muy marcada.

–Que ridícula eres. Estas enamorada de mí tonta, eso es todo. Pero no te culpo. Quien podría resistirse ante semejante espécimen. – Hizo un ademan de señalarse a sí mismo y la zorra no pudo evitar pensar que definitivamente le daría una paliza la próxima vez que lo viera como Impmon.

–Cuanta arrogancia– le dijo volviendo a sentir serenidad, tranquilizándose un poco. Sonrió levemente. Ese Lord demonio muy a su modo, estaba tratando de hacerle la situación más llevadera.

–Y tú eres muy idiota.

–No lo soy.

–Lo que hiciste realmente me puso furioso. – Volvió a su tono intimidante y Renamon agacho la mirada. – Y no me refiero a tu patética demostración de tonta enamorada.

Ella se encogió en su lugar avergonzada y Beelzemon se inclinó hacia ella, encorvando su espalda un poco para estar a su altura, la acorralo en su lugar mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, la otrora sacerdotisa no pudo evitar pensar, que así, con su ceño fruncido y sus alas extendidas, se veía realmente amenazante, y endemoniadamente atractivo.

– ¿Enton-

–Me encabronó que huyeras, como una cobarde.

–Yo no… no estaba huyendo. – No sabía que argumentar ante tal acusación. –Lo sien…

–No quiero tus malditas disculpas. – Le susurró tan cerca de su oído, que no pudo evitar estremecerse, cerró sus ojos y se dejó invadir por completo por esa asfixiante sensación de calor. – Te quiero a ti.

La sorpresa fue abrumadora, pero no le duro ni dos segundos antes de entrar en pánico al sentir al demonio morder la punta de una de sus orejas con delicadeza, mientras una de sus manos reptaba por su cuerpo para enredarse en el esponjoso pelaje de su cuello.

–Esta vez no te escaparas. – Su voz sonaba más ronca de lo usual.

Comenzó a descender todo el largo de su oreja dejando pequeños besos sobre su piel, con el pulgar de la mano que tenía sobre su cuello, la obligo a levantar el rostro y mirarlo.

Sus ojos entre abiertos, su respiración entrecortada, la nariz húmeda y esos pequeños colmillos que sobresalían en su rostro, la hacían ver jodidamente apetecible y Beelzemon no se resistió más, se apodero de su boca con fiereza en un beso demandante. Renamon permaneció un instante con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de reaccionar, se dio cuenta de que le temblaban tanto las piernas que no habría podido escapar aunque quisiera. Cerró sus ojos, ya no quiso pensar más y enredo sus brazos alrededor su cuello, para atraerlo más a ella, como si aquello fuese posible. Continuaron así por unos momentos, hasta que Beelzemon sintió que necesitaba más. La sujeto por la cintura y la cargó mientras enderezaba su propio cuerpo, la aprisiono contra la viga para profundizar más su beso y Renamon enredó sus fuertes piernas en su cintura, para afianzar aún más su agarre.

Se besaron así, por largo rato, hasta que sus pulmones demandaron oxígeno y fue la zorra quien rompió el contacto. Respiraban aceleradamente, y fue entonces que Renamon pudo notar la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraba. Dejo de abrazarle y deslizo sus garras hasta posarlas en su pecho, para empujarlo levemente he intentar soltarse.

–Te dije que no te dejaría escapar.

–No voy a escapar, lo prometo. Solo déjame… pararme por mi misma.

La contemplo un momento, estaba tan sonrojada, que era perceptible aun en la noche. Sonrió de lado. Cómo la deseaba. Pero no quería asustarla. Ella era a fin de cuentas, un ser de la luz.

Accedió a darle un poco de espacio.

Retrocedió un paso y Renamon pudo poner sus pies sobre el techo.

– Beelzemon… ¿Porque hiciste eso?

–Porque quería. – Chasqueo la lengua y miro hacia algún punto cualquiera en el cielo.

–Ya veo…

Renamon todavía no comprendía si existía la posibilidad de que aquel sentimiento fuese amor, solo sabía que así, mientras se perdía en los brazos del otro, se sentía completa. Se sentía correcto. Y se sentía correspondida.

Beelzemon la contemplo nuevamente, mientras ella parecía perdida en algún lugar de sus pensamientos, y sonrió para sí.

–Creo que ya es hora de volver tonta.

– ¿Eh?... Sí, eso creo.

–Bien, andando. – Le tendió su mano para iniciar el vuelo, y ella la tomó con confianza, pero se mantuvo firme en su posición.

–Espera, es que… Yo…

–¿Qué-

No terminó su pregunta, porque Renamon lo jaló mientras brincaba del techo hacia piso firme, lo siguiente que supo, es que ahora la cánida era quien lo besaba con fuerza mientras lo atraía a hacia su cuerpo.

–_Joder_ – No lo dudo ni un segundo antes de enredar sus manos sobre la estrecha cintura de la zorra, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de ella, obligándola a recostarse sobre el piso sin romper el beso. Dejo su boca y descendió por su mandíbula, mordiéndola y clavando en ella sus colmillos de manera superficial, sin lastimarla. Cuando bajo hasta su hombro y la mordió con más fuerza, Renamon se escuchó así misma gemir, gemir el nombre de él. Cubrió su boca con una de sus patas, queriendo acallar aquellos sonidos tan impropios. Sentía calor en todo su cuerpo. Y una extraña sensación de cosquilleo comenzaba a formarse en su intimidad. Sabía lo que era. Lo había escuchado de Rika, mientras le ayudaba a estudiar para un examen de biología hace ya muchos años. Jamás se imaginó que ella como digimon pudiese sentir tal sensación. Pero la verdad ahí estaba, en forma de humedad creciente entre sus piernas. Con su mano libre acaricio el firme pecho del culpable de su excitación.

Un gemido ahogado fue el inicio de muchos otros, mientras el Señor Demonio recorría su cuerpo con manos ansiosas.

La escucho una vez más y apoyo su peso sobre uno de sus brazos para poder levantarse un poco y mirarla desde arriba.

Estaba sonrojada, con los ojos casi cerrados, mordiendo uno de sus de dedos para intentar forzar su silencio. Beelzemon le sujetó ambas muñecas y las llevó sobre su cabeza para volver a besarla con pasión. Renamon le mordió el labio inferior de forma insinuante, y él en respuesta adentro su lengua lascivamente en la boca ajena, en un completo arrebato de posesión. Exploró aquella cavidad como tantas veces lo había deseado. Y solo se separó cuando sintió que la zorra necesitaba respirar.

Cuando la miro hecha un desastre, con el pelaje revuelto y un hilillo de saliva entre sus bocas que se negaba a morir, fue consciente de que debía detenerse. Porque si no se detenía ahora, ya no podría hacerlo.

–Ya basta, debemos volver.

–Tú no quieres volver, Impmon. – Su voz era más un jadeo insinuante.

– No me llames así, bruja.

–Pero es la verdad, quieres continuar con esto, tanto como yo.

Aún tenía sus muñecas sujetas, en serio tenía que detenerse, cada vez le estaba costando más trabajo mantenerse cuerdo.

–Eres una tonta, crees que si continuamos voy a conformarme con un par de besos y caricias más. – Apretó el agarre de sus muñecas y dejo caer su peso sobre ella un poco más. – No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo en estos momentos.

–Si lo sé, – le contesto con firmeza, aunque su tono de voz poco a poco fue descendiendo. – Lo sé, porque yo también lo… deseo.

Con su mano libre la tomo de las caderas para elevarla y rozar su intimidad con la prominente erección que se apretaba contra sus pantalones. Sonrió cuando vio la sorpresa en los ojos de la zorra.

–Mira como me tienes. – Jadeo contra su oído – No seas idiota, ahora estoy en mi etapa Mega, y tu tan solo en principiante, crees poder resistirlo, Renamon. –Dejo escapar su nombre casi como un ronroneo, provocándola. Porque sin importar la íntima circunstancia en la que se encontraban, ellos seguían siendo rivales.

Él jamás la llamaba por su nombre, en ninguna de sus etapas. Y con ello, se llevó el último remanente de cordura que aún quedaba en ella.

– ¿Insinúas que soy débil?

–Entiéndelo como quieras niña.

–Entiendo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

–Testaruda.

–Engreído.

– Tonta, No quiero lastimarte. – Volvió a susurrar contra su oído con esa voz tan ronca que a ella hacia perder la cordura.

–No lo harás. – Le miro con fiereza con esos ojos azules que a él le parecían hermosos.

Le soltó las manos y volvió a besarla desenfrenadamente, llevo la mano que antes se sujetaba de su cadera hacia a uno de sus muslos y lo apretó con fuerza enterrando sus garras entre su pelaje, hizo lo mismo con el otro, y separo las piernas de la digimon para acomodarse entre ellas, dejando caer su peso completo. Renamon recorría su espalda con sus manos y Beelzemon retrajo sus alas, para darle a la canina mayor espacio.

El calor era sofocante, y Beelzemon se separó lo justo, para quitarse sus brazales metálicos y su chaqueta de cuero, quedando solo en una malla negra. Renamon acaricio sus firmes pectorales y tomo con deseo el inicio de la cremallera de su malla, la bajó lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su cuello, su pecho y su abdomen.

El volvió a besarla con pasión.

Beelzemon en un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta, recostándose en el piso y dejando a la zorra sobre él. Renamon se levantó de un salto para colocarse entre las piernas del demonio, y con movimientos ágiles y gatunos le quito sus botas y grebas, puso a un lado sus cañones de doble impacto con sumo cuidado, dejándole solo el pantalón, volvió a subir hacia su rostro para besarlo, esta vez de manera más pausada que todas las veces anteriores. Cuando los besos de Renamon pasaron de sus labios a su cuello desnudo, fue el turno para él de exhalar un quejido ronco. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la hebilla de su pantalón, y comenzó a desabrocharlo, Renamon le aparto la mano y fue ella quien terminó la labor.

Con algo de duda, pero armándose de valor, acarició su hombría por debajo de su ropa. Era grande. Ahora entendía porque el otro tenía miedo de lastimarla. Pero eso no la detendría.

– ¿Vas a seguir acariciándomela todo el rato?– Se apoyó en sus codos y le sonrió socarronamente.

–Deja de ser tan vulgar.

– Eres tú, la que tiene su mano en mi ver…– Un apretón por parte de ella lo hizo callar. – ¡Oye! ¡Acaso quieres arrancármela!

– Te dije que no fueras vulgar. – Lo decía como si realmente estuviese enojada, pero la verdad es que ella también sonreía.

Comenzó a masturbarlo con movimientos firmes, ejerciendo un poco más de presión sobre la punta.

– ¡aah!….No tan… fuer…– Beelzemon comenzaba a jadear sonoramente. Lo estaba disfrutando, pero estaba perdiendo la cordura en el proceso, apoyo su peso en sus codos para levantarse y sin ninguna advertencia se abalanzo sobre ella. Volvió a tumbarla en el piso y le abrió las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas, empujo su cadera hasta rozar su miembro con la pequeña y humedad cavidad que tanto deseaba profanar. Renamon gimió nuevamente, y Beelzemon enredó su cola metálica en la esponjosa de ella, estrujándola con fuerza en un gesto que resulto sumamente erótico para ambos. El demonio no pudo evitar recorrer su lengua por el pecho de ella, encontró sus pequeños pezones, escondidos bajo su blanco pelaje y no dudo un segundo en comenzar a lamerlos con intensidad.

* * *

Rika despertó de golpe, una escalofriante sensación recorría su cuerpo y su respiración acelerada intentaba acompasarse con el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón. Intento aclarar su mente, no había en sus recuerdos remanente alguno de haber tenido una pesadilla. Se tranquilizó mientras sus ojos se perdían en la oscuridad de su habitación y volvió a respirar con calma.

Se puso en pie y caminó descalza hasta la cocina, alumbrada únicamente por el brillo de la pantalla de su celular, hurgó entre la nevera hasta dar con una bebida refrescante y electrolítica, tomo asiento en la barra del desayunador y la bebió de a poco.

No pretendía despertar a su madre ni a su abuela así que se quedó en el silencio más absoluto por los siguientes segundos, sabía que Renamon no se encontraba en casa, y no podía sentir su presencia en los alrededores, tampoco es que aquello le preocupara de sobre manera, su Digimon era así. Rika con el paso del tiempo, acabo por reconocer que su compañera necesitaba su propio espacio de vez en cuando, y ya no le cuestionaba sus esporádicas ausencias.

Sumida en sus pensamientos sintió su celular vibrar, miro la pantalla con genuina curiosidad.

– _¿Un mensaje de Henry, tan tarde? –_ Lo abrió sin pensárselo dos veces.

**Hnry: "Rika, hay una fisura en el bosque, una manada de Triceramon está suelta, están desorientados, destrozan todo lo que se mueva" **

No había terminado de escribir una respuesta, cuando más mensajes le llegaron.

**Hnry: "Takato ya se adelantó, tiene problemas" **

**Hnry: "Yo voy en camino, salí apenas de mi casa"**

**Hnry: "****_**Ubicación actual – Renviado**_***** "**

**Hnry: "Esta es su ubicación"**

Se levantó de un salto emocionada, por fin algo de acción.

"**Voy para allá" **Fue su única respuesta.

Corrió rápidamente hasta su recamara, encontró su digivice entre las sabanas revueltas, noto que en efecto había una señal de alerta, lo llevo junto a su rostro como si de un walkie-talkie se tratara e intento hacer contacto con su digimon.

–Renamon repórtate, hay problemas. – Nada, no había respuesta. Lo intento de nuevo.

–Renamon ¿estás ahí? ¡Contéstame! – En la pantalla no había señal de desenlace.

– ¡¿Dónde estás Renamon?! – Comenzaba

– ¡Renamon! ¡Contesta! – Miro fijamente el dispositivo, decidida a establecer contacto directo.

* * *

El digimon Mega la besaba con locura mientras ella acariciaba su cuerpo con anhelo. El calor iba en aumento y poco a poco dejaba menor lugar para la duda. Se guiaban por el instinto, ambos desconocedores de la materia, se dejaban llevar por el torbellino de placenteras sensaciones que experimentaban.

– Beelzemon… hazme tuya…. – era tanto su deseo que apenas si podía articular palabra, el aludido la miro fijamente a los ojos y después de dejar en su frente un beso tímido, no pudo negarse más ante aquella petición.

Tomo su miembro con una mano y lo dirigió hasta su entrada, presionó lentamente, adentrándose poco a poco en ella, se mordía el labio inferior para obligarse a ir con calma, y se detuvo cuando sintió las garras caninas clavarse en sus antebrazos. La miro preocupado. Moría por entrar en ella de un solo golpe, pero realmente le preocupaba dañarla.

Renamon se tensó en su lugar, gruño mostrando sus colmillos, y sin ninguna advertencia lo empujó, colocó ambas piernas entre sus cuerpos y lo pateó con todas su fuerza, arrojándolo a un lado.

Se puso de pie asustada, y le dio la espalda. Beelzemon estaba desconcertado y tenía el rostro impregnado de duda, ¿la habría lastimado?, Quizá ella recordó todas las horribles cosas que alguna vez hizo y se arrepintió de estar con él. No lo entendía, que había hecho mal.

Renamon respiraba muy agitada, y cuando fue consciente de lo que acaba de hacer, se arrepintió de su arrebato. Se inclinó hacia su compañero y le acaricio el rostro.

–Lo siento, Rika intento ver a través de mis ojos. Creo que entré en pánico.

Beelzemon sintió alivio al escuchar aquello. No había hecho nada malo después de todo. Pero luego cayó en cuenta lo que eso significaba.

–Espera, ¿Crees que haya logrado ver algo?

–Creo que no, rompí el enlace con ella apenas la sentí.

–Maldita sea, tu Tamer siempre tan oportuna.

–Algo debe haber ocurrido, Rika nunca me llama sin una razón.

–Como sea, haz lo que tengas que hacer – cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza y continúo recostado, como si nada. – Esto debe ser una jodida broma.

Renamon solo suspiro, no hacía falta ser una adivina para darse cuenta que el otro se había molestado, y no lo culpaba, en el fondo ella también lamentaba la intromisión de su compañera.

Rika, comenzaba a impacientarse al no recibir respuesta. Se había cambiado ya el pijama a toda velocidad, por algo decente para salir, cuando escucho la voz de Renamon a través del digivice.

–Lamento la demora Rika, que ocurre.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo, porque no me respondes?

–Lo siento, estaba distraída. – Aquello no era mentira después de todo.

– ¿Distraída? ¿Esa es tu escusa? ¡Me tienes aquí preocupada solo porque estabas distraída!

–Lo lamento Rika, estoy bien. – Renamon puso dos de sus garras sobre el puente de su nariz, exhalando. Tratando de que Rika no pudiese percibir su frustración.

–Pensé que podrías estar en problemas, ¡Tienes idea de lo que–

– ¡Ya dije que estoy bien Rika! ¡Dime, Que es lo que necesitas!– Se sorprendió así misma de levantarle la voz a su Tamer y sintió remordimiento en el instante, pese a ello no se disculpó. Rika también se quedó muda, aquello jamás había pasado. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Incluso Beelzemon, que fingía que aquella conversación no le importaba, no pudo evitar mirar sorprendido a la zorra por el rabillo del ojo, después de presenciar su sobresalto.

–Hay una fisura y digimons sueltos, los chicos necesitan ayuda. – Su voz sonaba nerviosa y un poco amedrentada por el sobresalto anterior.

–Regresare en seguida.

–No es necesario, te enviare la ubicación, allá nos vemos.

La adolecente le envió la información, y concluyo el enlace. Se quedó pensando. Realmente se había comportado tan prepotente como para que su digimon le hablara de esa forma, se sintió mal consigo misma, era consciente de que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, pero no había podido evitar alterarse al no recibir respuesta de su compañera. Suspiró pesado. Sabía que tenía que disculparse con ella en cuanto la viera, aunque reconocer su error le costara demasiado.

Por ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta allá.

Renamon recibió la información y pudo percatarse de que no estaba muy retirada del sitio.

Se sintió mal por lo que acaba de hacer.

–Tranquila dientes, no te mortifiques. – El otro la abrazo por la espalda, Renamon volteo para observarlo y se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba vestido nuevamente y con sus cañones en su lugar. – Ni modo, parece que el deber llama.

Ella solo suspiro. Aun se sentía mal por la forma en que le hablo a su Tamer. Beelzemon podía ver a través de sus tristes ojos, no sabía exactamente cómo hacerla sentir mejor, pero eso no era impedimento para intentarlo.

– ¡Oye! Ya cálmate, tampoco fue para tanto. Si te hace sentir mejor, yo le grito a Mako cada que hace alguna idiotez, y créeme que eso pasa a cada rato.

– Pero yo nunca le grito a Rika, además ella no tuvo la culpa de que, de la nada un digimon apareciera en este mundo.

–Bueno, entonces vámonos ya. – Sonrió maliciosamente. – No sé tú, pero yo iré a desquitarme con el maldito gusano malnacido que nos vino a joder el momento. Más le valía no haberse aparecido.

Renamon también sonrió con malicia. Después de todo tenían tensión que liberar. De una u otra manera.

El choque entre ambos digimons hizo estremecer el bosque, Growlmon apenas si logró sujetar a su oponente dinosaurio por los cuernos para frenar su poderosa estampida, no tuvo tiempo de arrojarlo lejos cuando otra criatura de gran tamaño lo embisto con fuerza por su flanco izquierdo.

Growlmon fue impactado a gran velocidad contra el tronco de un enorme árbol, se levantó como pudo para lanzar una enorme llamarada a un tercer Triceramon que corría a toda velocidad en su dirección. Su ataque dio justo en el blanco pero aquello no fue suficiente, a pesar de haberlo detenido, el galope de otro salvaje oponente sustituía al de su compañero caído. Recibió un golpe de lleno en el pecho, y el reptil rojo fue nuevamente derribado. Ya llevaba tiempo peleando y apenas si había conseguido derrotar algunos de ellos.

– ¡Takato, son demasiados!

– Resiste Growlmon, Henry y Rika están en camino.

–Necesito más poder Takato!

El joven castaño que figuraba como su compañero de combate, lo dudo unos segundos, sin embargo al notar que Growlmon era nuevamente estrellado contra otro árbol sin piedad, accedió.

– De acuerdo, ¡hagámoslo! – El adolescente, tomó sin vacilar una carta Azul de su deck, y la deslizo sobre el lector de cartas de su digivice– ¡Cambio de carta!

Una luz envolvió el cuerpo de Growlmon para poder alcanzar su etapa Ultra, en un pestañeo tomó por los cuernos al Triceramon que tenía sobre él, se elevó por sobre la copa de los árboles, tratando de ver entre la oscuridad a cuantos oponentes se enfrentaba. Pudo distinguir a doce dispersos haciendo destrozos, pero era consciente de que bien podría haber más.

WarGrowlmon, descendió a toda velocidad, estrellando al cornudo digimon en el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo y escombros con tal impacto, el pobre infeliz solo dejo escapar un irritante alarido de dolor antes de perder el conocimiento.

– ¡WarGrowlmon! Ten cuidado, no debemos matarlos.

Como única respuesta WarGrowlmon lanzó un potente rugido que se escuchó por todo el bosque, provocando que el resto de digimons cuadrúpedos, se abalanzarán contra él, formando una estampida, que destruía todo a su paso. El demonio rojo, se vio nuevamente superado en número, y con toda la destreza que un ser de su corpulencia pudiese tener, tomo como pudo a su joven Tamer, y emprendió el vuelo para alejarlo del peligro.

– ¡¿Para eso querías Digievolucionar?! Creo que empeoraste las cosas WarGrowlmon.

–Perdón Takato. – El dino–ciborg pudo darse cuenta de que en efecto, el número de enemigos era mayor que el de los doce que anteriormente había podido distinguir.

–Ya no importa. – El joven, suspiro pesadamente, dándose cuenta del problema que tenían ahora entre manos. – Esperaremos a que los Triceramon se tranquilicen, mientras esperamos a los demás. Ya no deberían de tar -

Las palabras de Takato se vieron interrumpidas cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasó junto a ellos a la par que una enorme saeta negra se dirigía hacia la cabeza de la estampida.

– ¿Pero qué rayos?

–Takato, es Beelzemon! – El joven observó la silueta negra que volaba a gran velocidad, y en efecto pudo confirmar que se trataba del Señor demonio.

– ¡Beelzemon! ¡Espera, Son peligrosos!

Pero el demonio no lo escuchó, y si lo hizo, lo ignoro por completo. Siguió volando en aquella dirección con Renamon en sus brazos. La zorra se soltó de su agarre y se perdió en el frondoso follaje de los árboles, cuyos troncos eran sacudidos por los alterados digimons que corrían sin control. Beelzemon alcanzó a aquel que dirigía la estampida, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se montó sobre su lomo tomándole de ambos cuernos que nacían de su cabeza, como si de una motocicleta se tratara. Con todas las fuerzas que tenía, inclinó la cabeza del dinosaurio hacia adelante, haciendo que el cuerno de su hocico se enterrara sobre la tierra, derribándolo y provocando que los otros que corrían tras él, también cayeran.

Beelzemon volvió a emprender el vuelo antes de formar parte del caos que eran los enormes cuerpos impactándose unos con otros. Tropezando y aplastándose mutuamente, la manada de Triceramon, entró en pánico. Los que menos daño habían recibido, se lograron poner en pie, y como mecanismo de defensa, formaron un gran círculo, con sus cuernos apuntando al exterior y sus colas en el centro, protegiendo a los más desvalidos. Temerosos, confundidos, y adoloridos, no pudieron percatarse de la intensa llamarada azul que danzaba entre sus pies, cuando el líder de la manada sintió la intensa quemadura en sus tobillo delanteros, ya era demasiado tarde, sus compañeros yacían de rodillas, intentando menguar el dolor de las quemaduras sagradas, que se esparcían sobre la parte interna de sus muslos, vientres y colas.

Kyubimon se materializó de entre el fuego cerúleo en el centro del grupo, y con una gran destreza se abalanzó sobre una de las bestias, en una embestida que libero una descarga eléctrica sobre el oponente.

– ¡Kodengeki! – Mientras el Kitsune proclamaba el nombre de su ataque como si de un grito de guerra se tratase, el dinosaurio caía sobre su costado, sin oportunidad de volverse a poner en pie.

Kyubimon esquivo con agilidad la cornada que una de las criaturas intento asestar, con gran velocidad evadía los ataques de sus enemigos, valiéndose del destellante fuego en la punta de sus colas para cegarlos momentáneamente.

El líder de la manada, sobreponiéndose al dolor, se levantó. Concentro un potente ataque de energía destellante en la punta del cuerno sobre su hocico, y cuando estuvo a nada de arrojarlo sobre la zorra sacra, sintió como era arrastrado por la cola, y arrojado con fuerza sobre uno de sus compañeros, lastimándose ambos en el frenético movimiento.

–Ni si te ocurra lastimarla, maldito insecto.

Las lentas palabras pronunciadas, por el Lord demonio que caminaba en su dirección, fue lo último que aquel Triceramon logró escuchar en el mundo real, antes de ser noqueado por una poderosa patada que impacto de lleno contra su cráneo.

Takato desde las alturas, miraba sorprendido como ambos digimons embravecidos prácticamente trapeaban el piso con los dinosaurios, de uno por uno. Mientras Renamon los debilitaba con sus ataques etéreos, Beelzemon los remataba a puño y patada limpia. Aquellos pocos que se habían salvado de ser molidos a golpes, se dispersaron por los alrededores intentando esconderse.

–WarGrowlmon, no te quedes ahí, ve a ayudarlos.

–Sí, pero… ¿A quiénes? esos dos, ya se deschavetaron.

Takato miró nuevamente la escena, Beelzemon reía como loco mientras pateaba por el lomo a un enemigo ya inconsciente.

– ¡Para que aprendas a no-joder-la existencia! ¡Maldito miserable! – Takato pudo escuchar que el demonio gritaba entre patada y patada.

Quiso detenerlo, pero aunque se veían sumamente dolorosos, ninguno de los golpes de Beelzemon era letal, y en el fondo no quería inmiscuirse, en peligro y la agarrara también contra él.

– ¡Oigan ustedes dos! – Demasiado tarde, el grito de Beelzemon le hizo saber que permanecer bajo perfil ya no era una opción. – ¿Que no piensan hacer nada o qué? ¡Sirvan de algo!

–Ni modo Takato, ya nos vieron.

El portador de la señal Hazard descendió hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, y antes de poder aterrizar, tuvo que espabilar a gran velocidad para poder atrapar a la enorme bestia que Beelzemon le acababa de arrojar. Como pudo logró mantener el equilibrio para que Takato no resbalara de su hombro.

– ¿Qué te pasa? Avisa primero.

–No te quedes como idiota lagartija. Arrójalo por donde vino.

WarGrowlmon gruñó enseñando los colmillos, y el castaño decidió intervenir antes de que algo malo pasara.

– ¡Bien, lo haremos! – Takato termino por ceder – Pero no creen que ustedes se están pasando un poquito de la raya.

– ¡NO! – Gritaron ambos digimons al unísono. Y al joven le sorprendió la agresiva respuesta de Kyubimon.

–Bueno ya, sigan en lo suyo. Ya cásense.

WarGrowlmon emprendió el vuelo, y con ayuda del digivice, Takato logró encontrar el origen de la fisura que unía al mundo real con el Digimundo. Sin ninguna contemplación, lanzaron al Triceramon por esta y volvieron para rencontrarse con los otros dos, WarGrowlmon tenía la sensación de que esa noche toda su utilidad se vería reducida a la de un montacargas.

Para cuando Rapidmon hizo su triunfal aparición, cargando a Rika y Henry en sus brazos, todo el caos ya había pasado a segundo plano. Los arboles maltrechos y los troncos derribados, eran la única evidencia de la batalla. Por supuesto, eso sin contar los maltratados digimons dispersos que aún quedaban tirados por ahí, en espera de ser transportados de regreso a su hogar, cortesía de la lagartija súper desarrollada conocida como WarGrowlmon.

Rika no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando a lo lejos logró distinguir a su compañera Kyubimon gracias a la tenue iluminación en las llamas de su cola, descansando, recostada bajo un árbol, con Beelzemon utilizando su cuerpo como si esta fuese una almohada de terciopelo. Le extraño tanta familiaridad.

Rapidmon descendió hasta donde el curioso par se encontraban, y bajando a Rika y Henry al suelo, adoptó nuevamente la forma de un Terriermon.

– ¡Momantai! ¿Ya se terminó la pelea?

–Pero que no es obvio enano, se perdieron lo más divertido – El motociclista le respondió con una sonrisa socarrona, sin ninguna intención aparente de levantarse de donde se encontraba.

– ¡No me digas enano! En mi etapa Mega soy mucho más grande que tú.

–Lo que digas enano.

– ¡Eres un odioso!

–Terriermon ya basta, no estés de buscapleitos. – Henry reprendió a su pequeño camarada con solemnidad y este no tuvo más remedio que agachar su cabeza y bajar sus orejas en signo de resignación.

Ni Beelzemon, ni la zorra parecían inmutarse por la presencia de los recién llegados, Kyubimon pensaba incluso que bien habrían podido marcharse antes de que cualquiera llegara, pero la verdad es que necesitaban recuperar el aliento, la adrenalina y la ira del combate ya se les había pasado, y ahora solo querían descansar.

Rika carraspeo fuertemente queriendo con ello llamar la atención de ambos.

– ¿Qué te pasa Rika, tienes tos? – Sin embargo, el único que pareció ponerle atención fue Takato, que se acercaba caminando al resto del grupo.

– No digas tonterías, yo no me enfermo.

–Pero que cosas dices, si se ve que tienes muy mala cara, ¿segura que no estas enferma? – Beelzemon fue quien le contesto con su sonrisa altanera pintada en su rostro, mientras reposaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

– ¡Ese no es tu problema! Es más, te importaría levantarte de mí amiga, Kyubimon no es una almohada.

–Pues para no ser una, está bastante cómoda – El demonio hizo amago de relajar aún más su postura. Y Rika se mordió el pulgar, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Henry y Takato, se reían por lo bajo, y Terriermon parecía no encontrarle gracia al asunto. Rika cayó en cuenta que de nada le servía discutir con el grosero de Impmon, se supone que ella quería arreglar las cosas con su camarada pero con el demonio de entrometido no lo conseguiría.

–Kyubimon, si la emergencia ya pasó, lo más prudente es que regresemos a casa. – Miro a Beelzemon con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos. – Si es que ya terminaste de echar novio.

Kyubimon agacho la cabeza en señal de obediencia y para evitar que Rika viera el sonrojo en su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo sintió como una luz rodeaba su cuerpo, para inmediatamente volver a ser una Renamon. Por el cambio en su anatomía, al sentarse, el demonio termino recostado en sus piernas, y cuando se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, el recuerdo de lo que antes habían hecho les golpeo de lleno a ambos.

–Si Rik-

– De hecho, aun no terminábamos – Beelzemon frunció el ceño en señal de molestia y se levantó de un brinco. – Behemoth responde a mi llamado.

El suelo pareció temblar y el rugir de la motocicleta se escuchó intimidante, acercándose a gran velocidad. Una intensa luz se percibía por entre los árboles, elevándose con violencia para acto seguido aterrizar junto a Beelzemon. Este no perdió el tiempo y la montó con apuro, miro a la zorra indicándole que subiera.

Renamon miro a Rika, y sin dudarlo un segundo más, tomo lugar tras de Beelzemon.

– Nos vemos después Rika. – Se despidió con tono serio, a la par que se sujetaba de la chaqueta negra del demonio.

– Hmp… agárrate bien. Y ustedes, ¡quítense de mi camino, trio de idiotas!– El demonio de la gula hizo rugir el motor una vez más, antes de salir a toda velocidad, casi llevándose de corbata a Takato, Henry y Terriermon, quienes apenas si lograron quitarse de su trayectoria.

Se perdieron en la lejanía a gran velocidad, mientras Beelzemon esquivaba con maestría los árboles en su camino.

Takato miro a Rika de perfil con disimulo, y pudo ver en su rostro una sombría mirada, parecía que sus ojos se humedecían ligeramente, y aquella imagen le dio tanta ternura que a punto estuvo de abrazarla y consolarla, no sabía porque se había puesto triste pero igual sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Fue hasta que se acercó un poco más, que pudo percibir que su amiga no estaba triste, estaba furiosa. Apretaba los puños con ira, y un aura de peligro la rodeaba. Takato se volvió sobre sus pasos, antes de convertirse en el objeto de desahogo de la pelirroja y cuando esta giro el rostro con violencia para mirarlo con desprecio, supo que tenía que escapar de ahí sí o sí.

–Bueno… este… yo creo que tengo que ir ver si ya puso la marrana. Digo… a ver cómo le va a WarGrowlmon.

–Yo te acompaño, vamos a ayudarle Terriermon. – El cachorro no respondió solo se subió a su cabeza de un brinco, y los dos adolescentes comenzaron a trotar para alejarse.

– ¡Oigan ustedes dos! – Ambos se detuvieron al instante, y se quedaron firmes como roca. – Uno de ustedes tendrá que llevarme de regreso.

– Yo la traje, te toca llevártela. – Henry le dijo a Takato entre dientes, tratando de salvar su integridad.

– Sí, pero cuando llego no estaba molesta.

– ¡Los estoy escuchando zoquetes!

– Bien, WarGrowlmon y yo te damos aventón. – Takato termino por ceder. – Me debes una, Henry. – Volvió a decirle lo último entre dientes.

* * *

Después de salir de la arboleda, Beelzemon se incorporó a la primera carretera que divisó. Sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía simplemente condujo a gran velocidad.

Cuando sintió que ambos se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos de todo. Volvió a desviarse del camino, para internarse nuevamente en terreno arbolado, condujo hasta llegar a un claro despejado y frenando con destreza puso fin a aquella huida. Renamon, que no había dicho nada durante todo el camino, miro en todas las direcciones posibles.

–¿En dónde estamos?

–Ni puta idea. Pero no te preocupes, regresaremos por donde mismo, recuerdo el camino.

La zorra se sentía nerviosa nuevamente de estar a solas con aquel demonio que tanto le atraía, cuando lo sintió descender de la motocicleta, ella simplemente se limitó a sentarse hacia un lado en su dirección, sin bajarse. Se miraron durante unos segundos, en un silencio que no parecía incomodo, pero que los incitaba a desaparecer la distancia que los separaba.

Lo siguiente que ella supo, es que Beelzemon se había inclinado hasta ella para besarla nuevamente, de manera lenta y pausada, como si aquello fuera una acción que llevasen haciendo toda la vida. Renamon llevo una de sus pata hasta la nuca de él y la enredó entre su rebelde cabello cenizo, profundizando más aquel beso, pero no cambiando su ritmo.

Se besaban con tanta armonía que no requerían separarse para tomar aire, y rompieron el contacto solo hasta que sintieron el beso se había prolongado lo suficiente.

– Oye… Beelzemon, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

–No me vas a pedir matrimonio como en esas estúpidas películas cursis, ¿verdad?

–¿¡Que!? ¡Por supuesto que no! – El solo se rio de lo roja que la zorra se había puesto.

–Tampoco me preguntes que es esto, porque ni yo lo entiendo

– No, tampoco es eso… es sobre esta tarde. Quiero saber, porque estabas tan desanimado.

El otro suspiro pesadamente, con todo lo que había pasado no esperaba que la otra lo recordara. Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el suelo y se recostó sobre ambos brazos tras su cabeza, mirando hacia cualquier punto en el cielo.

– No fue nada importante, no es necesario que lo sepas.

–Pero yo quiero saberlo, por favor.

– Bien, pero guárdate tus comentarios estúpidos.

–Ajám.

– La noche de ayer, tuve una especie de mal sueño. No es la primera vez que lo tengo, y también sé que no será la última, pero aun así, es algo a lo que nunca voy a acostumbrarme.

Renamon se bajó de la moto y se recostó también a su lado, sin hacer contacto físico con él.

–Cuéntamelo.

–No es algo agradable, en primer lugar.

–No me importa, quiero escucharlo para poder comprenderte.

–Bien, pero no necesito tu condescendencia. – Renamon asistió y Beelzemon comenzó a narrar. – Es sobre el día en que yo intente... acabar con ustedes en el Digimundo.

Renamon lo miro sorprendida, no podía creer que aun después de tantos años Beelzemon aun cargara con aquel pesar. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el continuo su relato.

–En mi sueño, puedo ver el momento en el que comencé a atacarlos, pero en tercera persona, me veo a mismo en la lejanía o al menos al yo de ese momento, desquiciado y enloquecido de poder, peleando contra ti, Growlmon y los otros.

–Como si fuese un mero espectador en la distancia, sin poder hacer o decir nada puedo ver el instante en el que tú te vuelves una llamarada azul y quemas mis manos, para después caer al piso sin poder levantarte. Recuerdo la ira que sentí en ese momento y solo observo como me desquito golpeándote sin misericordia, intento hacer algo pero parece que no puedo moverme a voluntad y puedo sentir una frustración indescriptible.

Renamon, solo recordó con amargura aquel momento, tenía que reconocer que para ella también había resultado algo traumático.

–Escucho como suplicas que me detenga y que reaccione, pero yo solo te respondo algo que no alcanzo a comprender, puedo observar como levanto mis garras para asestar en tu cuerpo el golpe final, que tenía toda la intención de acabar con tu vida. Es en ese momento que por fin reacciono, corro a gran velocidad para intentar detener al otro yo, alcanzo a sujetar su cuerpo antes de que cumpla su cometido, he intento hacerlo entrar en razón una vez más, con una voz que no me pertenece. La impotencia se apodera de mí y en un intento de hacer entrar en razón a mi otro yo, le asesto un golpe tan fuerte como me es posible.

La zorra recordaba a la perfección lo que venía a continuación.

–Entonces, todo lo demás ocurre pesadamente. Siento un dolor indescriptible en el abdomen y me doy cuenta que tengo una herida mortal que poco a poco se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Siento miedo, dolor, amargura y angustia al percibir una triste mirada que me observa en la lejanía. Esos ojos tristes me parten el alma. Y en el momento en el que me desvanezco en la oscuridad, despierto.

– Eso significa que…

–…Que esa visión, es más que una simple pesadilla… Es un fragmento de las últimas memorias de Leomon, del momento en que lo asesiné, se encuentra oculto en algún lugar de mi base de datos, por haber absorbido su información. Aparece de manera aleatoria y se mezcla con mi propia conciencia, recordándome los crímenes que cometí.

Después de pasar algunos segundos en un pesado silencio, Renamon decidió que debía decir algo.

–…Lo comprendo, yo también suelo ver en ocasiones recuerdos que no son míos, que pertenecen a alguno de tantos digimons que también maté para ser más fuerte. Aunque en mi caso no suelen ser tan significativos. – Renamon se sentó y se volteó hacia él, se cruzó de piernas y lo miro desde arriba. – No tienes por qué atormentarte de esa forma, ambos cometimos acciones imperdonables en el pasado, pero corregimos nuestro camino he intentamos ser mejores.

Él le sonrió con tristeza.

– Lo se enana, pero aun así, no puedo evitar pensar, que Leomon me detuvo de cometer el maldito error más grande de toda mi vida, y eso le costó la muerte. Cegado de odio… estuve a punto de matarte... Si hubiese sido a ti… a quien… yo – No podía ni siquiera pronunciar aquello, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de solo pensarlo. – Jamás me lo habría perdonado, y ese lugar también se habría convertido en mi tumba.

– Lo sé, yo siempre he sido consciente de que a Leomon le debo la vida.

–Y fuiste tú quien termino salvando la mía, me diste una oportunidad de volver y corregir mis errores. Y aunque todos ustedes me hayan perdonado, eso no me exime de mi pecado. Con su sacrificio, Leomon nos salvó a ambos. Y eso es algo que jamás le podré pagar.

–Por eso cuidas siempre de Yuri, en todos los aspectos.

–Pero eso no compensa nada, y tú lo sabes. Aun así, trato de que nunca le pase nada malo, otra vez.

– Lo sé. Aunque no deberías menospreciarte de esa forma, estoy segura de que Yuri aprecia mucho lo que haces por ella. Hace mucho que ella te perdonó de corazón. Igual que yo.

–Y yo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, eres junto a Ai y Mako, lo más valioso que tengo.

Renamon se sorprendió con esa última declaración y se inclinó para dejar pequeños besos sobre sus labios, él la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia su cuerpo, hasta recostarla sobre su pecho, profundizo el beso atrayéndola por la nuca. Se sentía afortunado de tenerla.

Ambos comenzaban a dejar la tristeza y la nostalgia de lado, para hundirse poco a poco en la embriagante sensación que juntos habían descubierto.

El señor demonio recorría su cuerpo con ansiedad, mientras que la zorra perdía la timidez nuevamente. Tomándola de la cintura se dio la vuelta con delicadeza para quedar recostado sobre la menuda figura de ella, apoyando su peso sobre ambos largos brazos. Renamon acomodó ambas piernas a cada lado de su cintura. Y se volvieron a besar con devoción.

Poco a poco y sin prisa, el demonio fue deshaciéndose de sus prendas entre cada beso. La chaqueta, la malla, y las grebas, eran olvidadas en cuanto caían al suelo para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Arrojó sus armas a un lado, y de lo último que se desprendió fue de sus botas y su entallado pantalón de cuero. Agradeció mentalmente que Renamon no tuviese puesto nada más que sus guantes morados, que dicho sea de paso, no le estorbaban por el momento.

Intentaba ir despacio, sin arrebatos, quería ser cuidados con la hermosa criatura que tenía entre sus brazos. Aun si tenía que hacer acopio de todo el maldito autocontrol que tuviese.

Renamon por el contrario, sentía que tanta calma no era propia del demonio, tan arrebatado e imprudente como solo él sabía ser. Lo adjudicaba a la romántica atmosfera que habían creado, pero comprendió poco después, que Beelzemon se controlaba por ella, por consideración de que nunca antes había hecho algo así con nadie. Sonrió para sí misma, ese trato delicado le gustaba, se sentía valorada, pero también quería que el demonio la tomara sin contemplaciones, ella era fuerte después de todo, con digievolución o sin ella. Si quería que Beelzemon fuera el mismo de momentos atrás, antes de Rika los interrumpiera, entonces ella tendría que dar el primer paso.

Enredo sus piernas la cadera de él, y cuando el jadeo al sentir sus intimidades entrar en contacto, ella aprovecho para adentrar su lengua entre sus labios y enredarla con la suya.

Llevo una de sus patas hacia su nuca y la enredo entre su cabello cenizo que sobresalía de su casco. Aquello tomo al Señor demonio por sorpresa, y como acto reflejo presiono su cadera con más fuerza a la de ella, frotando su hombría con la húmeda intimidad de la zorra.

Renamon gimió sonoramente contra sus labios, y el repitió la acción un par de veces más, para volver a escucharla gemir así.

Se separó para mirarla y pudo ver como ella le sonreía coqueta mordiéndose el labio inferior, se veía tan salvaje, con su pelaje revuelto y su rostro sonrojado.

–Entonces, ¿lo vas a querer de esta forma? – Le pregunto insinuante contra su oreja mientras enredaba su cola en la de ella, apretándola con fuerza.

–No lo imagino de otra forma, Gran Beelzemon. – El solo se rio ante el mote con el que lo había llamado, antes de perderse nuevamente en ese frenesí de besos y caricias feroces que cada vez se tornaban más frenéticas.

Cuando el Demonio sintió que ya no podía más, se separó un poco para verla a los ojos. Tomo su hombría con una mano y la coloco en su entrada.

– ¿Lista? – ella solo asintió en silencio y él comenzó a adentrarse nuevamente en su interior.

Renamon cerro con fuerza los ojos y clavo sus garras en la espalda de él, sin causarle ni un rasguño. El otro detuvo su intromisión.

–Continua. – Aquello sonaba prácticamente como una orden.

– ¿Estas segura? – No le respondió, pero asintió mientras cerraba sus ojos, y él continuo adentrándose en ella hasta que su miembro estuvo por completo en su interior. Le dio unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la intromisión y comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente. Aquello era una tortura.

–Eres jodidamente estrecha. – Jadeo contra su hombro.

Renamon aun sentía algo de dolor, pero considerablemente menos que al principio, se centró en que ella era una guerrera y la molestia en su bajo vientre no se comparaba con el dolor de sufrir letales golpes en su cuerpo, producto de innumerables combates en su historial, echó atrás la cabeza y con aquello en mente se relajó. Comenzaba a sentir placer con cada nueva embestida, y no pudo evitar comenzar a mover también sus caderas al ritmo que el otro dictaba. Beelzemon tomo ese gesto como señal suficiente para aumentar el ritmo de sus penetraciones.

La zorra le abrazó con sus piernas y comenzó a gemir sonoramente. Se estaba perdiendo.

Beelzemon no se encontraba mejor, escuchar a la digimon, siempre tan seria y reservada, gimiendo su nombre de aquella manera tan sensual, lo enloquecía. Lo incitaba a adentrarse tanto en ella como le fuera posible. Estrujaba con sus garras sus muslos, subía hasta su cadera, la besaba, enredaba su lengua en la de ella. Gruñía, y la embestía con más fuerza.

Su ritmo era sumamente errático, y sus embestidas eran fuertes, ya no se contenía y solo se dejaba guiar por los gemidos de la digimon hembra.

En un rápido y ágil movimiento se giró para dejarla sobre él, y sujetándola de su estrecha cintura, la ayudado a subir y bajar al ritmo de sus estocadas, mientras ella apoyaba sus manos en su pecho, clavando sus garras en el proceso. La zorra se dio cuenta de que no podía traspasar su piel ni siquiera para dejar una mínima marca, y él le sonrió con sorna. La atrajo para besarla, y morder su cuello.

A medida que se acercaba al clímax, su voz dejaba de obedecerlo y se le escapaba de los labios a manera de roncos jadeos y palabras ininteligibles que llegaban a oídos de ella. Renamon también se acercaba al final, y perdida en el deseo, clavó sus colmillos sobre uno de los hombros desprotegidos del demonio.

El volvió a girar a ambos y al tenerla bajo su cuerpo nuevamente arremetió con fuerza.

–Beelzemon… ¡espera!…yo… – Renamon sentía el orgasmo llegar, y aquello la asustaba.

–Ahhgg… Déjalo ir colmilluda... – Beelzemon aumento la velocidad de sus estocadas y la sintió correrse al tiempo que liberaba un fuerte jadeo, ella apretó su mandíbula y cerro sus ojos mientras el orgasmo aun hacía estragos en cuerpo.

El demonio no disminuyo el vaivén de sus caderas, la sentía estremecerse y sus paredes estrechaban con más fuerza su hombría.

– … separa… las piernas… también… voy a correrme. – Hablo entrecortadamente contra su oído.

En vez de eso Renamon aumento su agarre.

– Hazlo… dentro….

–_Maldición– _Escuchar aquello fue suficiente para alcanzar su propio clímax y sin ningún otro aviso se derramó en su interior. Gruño de manera salvaje mientras se corría.

Dio un par de embestidas más y se apoyó sobre ambos brazos para no dejar caer su peso sobre ella, permaneció en su interior un poco más, al tiempo que buscaba su boca para besarla lentamente, casi con ternura.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto al tiempo que terminaba aquel beso, y salía de su interior.

–Un poco…extraña. – No mentía – Y cansada.

Le beso, en uno de los costados de su hocico.

–También yo – Se recostó a un lado de ella y la atrajo contra su cuerpo para abrazarla. Sus respiraciones aún no se normalizaban, pero poco a poco los comenzaba a invadir la calma.

Estuvieron así un largo rato.

– Entonces, esto significa que tú también estas "enamorado" de mí. – Le dijo traviesamente, usando las mismas palabras con las que él se había burlado.

–Hmp… supongo.– Le contestó a regañadientes, desviando la vista hacia el cielo aún nocturno.

Renamon sonrió con verdadera felicidad, no esperaba que aquel terco y orgulloso bribón lo reconociera tan fácilmente. Lo abrazo con fuerza mientras el otro suspiraba con resignación.

– Creo que debemos regresar antes del amanecer, tus camaradas estarán preocupados sino te encuentran. – Le dijo fingiendo algo de pesar, mientras su cola se movía juguetonamente de manera inconsciente.

– Nah!… Ai y Makoto están de campamento, además aún falta para que amanezca, por ahora quiero descansar un poco si me lo permites, así que deja de moverte. – Renamon se quedó quieta, solo recostada contra su pecho.

Beelzemon cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad y frescura de la noche, aun no podía creer que aquello fuese real. De repente sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y ya sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación, solo suspiro resignadamente.

Renamon lo sintió decrecer en sus brazos, y cuando tuvo al pequeño Impmon contra su cuerpo, se giró para quedar bocarriba llevándoselo consigo y recostándolo contra el mullido pelaje de su cuello, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Impmon se sonrojo furiosamente, pero no replico nada, solo se dejó llevar por el sueño que lo invadía, cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir.

– ¿Impmon?

–¿Qué quieres? – logró preguntarle al borde de la inconciencia.

–Mañana me acompañaras a disculparme con Rika por haberla abandonado.

–¡Yo no hare tal cosa!

–Si lo harás. Serás mi apoyo moral.

–Aggh… lo que digas, pero ya deja dormir.

–Bien.

Renamon, no pretendía dormir. Se quedó pensando, rememorando y recordando. Tratando de encontrar el punto exacto en el que había enlazado irremediablemente su destino con el del diablillo que ahora tenía entre sus brazos. Suponía que había sido desde la primera vez que se encontraron, pero bien podría ser desde antes, quizá incluso, desde que sus algoritmos fueron programados.

El vínculo que tenían era tan fuerte, que no se imaginaba su vida sin él. Se habían reconocido mutuamente en el pasado como dos digimons que buscaban a cualquier costo volverse fuertes, ella sin embargo había encontrado en Rika con sumo trabajo, un lazo de amistad que la salvo de la desesperación en sus momentos más difíciles, él no había contado con la misma suerte y cayo directamente en el abismo de sus malas decisiones. Lamentaba no haberlo podido salvar a tiempo, por eso no se resignó a dejarlo a la deriva, perdido en aquel lugar hostil al que alguna vez habían llamado hogar. Lo salvó y se convirtió en su amiga. La primera que lo aceptaba tal como era. Y es juntos habían pasado por mucho. Vencieron al D–reaper. Volvieron al Digimundo y se aferraron a encontrar juntos una manera de volver con sus camaradas. Por suerte la encontraron. Y ya estando en el mundo real no dejaron de frecuentarse, él le enseño el arte de hacer travesuras a tontos humanos para pasar el rato y ella le mostro las virtudes de la meditación. Entrenaban juntos, y se habían hecho más fuertes al volverse rivales en combate. En ocasiones se molestaban, se insultaban y discutían, y en otras ocasiones solo reían y hacían bromas juntos. Comían en las tardes los bocadillos que Impmon siempre cargaba consigo, Renamon era consciente de que eran robados, pero jamás le decía nada, porque él era el demonio de la gula y el simple hecho de que compartiera con ella su botín, ya era motivo suficiente para alegrarse.

Quizá aquel no rectificaría nunca sus malos hábitos, pero eso no le importaba, sabía que ya no había maldad en su corazón, y aquello le era suficiente. Jamás le pediría que se comportara como un ángel, porque eso no estaba en su naturaleza, él era un diablillo y así lo quería.

Suspiro y le restó importancia al asunto, miro al protagonista de sus pensamientos dormir, como si no le debiera nada al mundo.

Por ahora velaría el sueño de Impmon, ya mañana intentaría resolver sus dudas.

* * *

Pues que les puedo decir, en mi defensa solo puedo alegar que es mi primer lemon, y que para empezar ni siquiera tenía pensado que fuese lemon.

Esto es definitivamente producto de la nostalgia, porque este es uno de los ships de mi infancia. Siempre pensé que todos perdonaron a Beelzemon solo porque mato a Leomon, que no era tan importante, porque si hubiese sido Kyubimon quien muriese, ni Takato ni Rika lo habrían perdonado, Megidramon o Gallantmon lo habrían liquidado en ese mismo instante.

Sé que las historias de Digimon no son muy transitadas, pero igual quería escribir algo de ellos, esto es meramente por gusto propio, igual quiero compartirlo por si a alguien le resulta entretenido de leer, si les gusta dejen por ahí un review discreto, yo lo apreciaría mucho.

Esta pareja no tiene casi fics, así que No me arrepiento de Nada.


End file.
